The invention relates to a device for protecting objects that are disposed in the rear trunk of a motor vehicle, said vehicle having a retractable roof that is movable between a deployed position in which it covers the passenger compartment of the vehicle and a folded-away position in which it is stowed inside the trunk which is closed by a lid.
In such vehicles, it is useful to provide a device for protecting objects that are disposed inside the trunk, such a device making it possible to avoid any damage being done to said objects when folding away the roof or when closing the trunk.
In addition, in certain vehicles of such a type, having retractable roof, the closure and opening movements of the lid of the rear trunk are fully automated. In particular, the lid of the rear trunk can be hinged so that it can be opened both from the front backwards, in order to enable the roof to be stowed away, and also from the rear forwards, in order to enable objects to be stowed inside said trunk.
It is already known, from Document FR 2 842 481, that a protection device exists that is arranged to make it possible to protect the luggage regardless of the direction of the closure movement of the lid of the trunk.